


The Champ

by cherry619



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Seth, M/M, Schmoop, Smut, Top Roman, Top Seth, basically porn honestly, but a lot of schmoopy light moments, seth rollins pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: Seth celebrates with Dean and Roman after Wrestlemania weekend and contemplates all he has and all he's accomplished so far in life.





	The Champ

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a wrestlekink prompt about celebration sex. I decided to make it from Seth's POV due to it being his moment. It's basically porn but I'm very proud of how this one turned out. Let me know what you think!

The feelings from Wrestlemania weekend still leave him jittery and anxious as he steps through the hotel room door and closes it softly. There is one sole light on in the hotel room bathing Dean and Roman in a nice glow. The TV is going quietly in the background but both guys look content and sleepy as they lounge on the bed.

Seth hefts his Intercontinental Championship up higher on his shoulder, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as he walks past the dividing bars of the hotel room that separates the mini kitchen and the actual bedroom.

WWE goes all out for their wrestlers on Wrestlemania weekend and puts them into fancy hotel rooms. Dean had flown out three nights ago and had been cooped up in the room. Seth could only imagine how much he was itching to get out.

“Hey,” Seth says softly, stopping in front of the bed his smile blindingly white.

Blue and brown eyes turn to him in succession, lazy smiles washing over their faces.

“Hey champ,” Roman says gruffly his voice matching his current state. A neat row of stiches was in line with his actual hairline, a puffy bruise was beginning to form underneath his right eye and Seth is sure dozens of others littered his Carmel skin from last night’s carnage in the ring with Lesnar.

“How’d the photo shoot go?” Dean asks, shifting his body that was currently draped over Roman to sitting up against the headboard. Seth didn’t miss the slight wince he gave as he was forced to move his arm. He was still in a bulky cast and sometimes wore a sling to match which worried Seth beyond belief, especially since he and Roman were always on the road and Dean was notorious for not taking care of himself properly but he tried to let those worries dissipate and continue to revel in the feeling of his accomplishment since it was a very long time coming.

“Good,” Seth said honestly. His hands were sweaty from the death grip he had on his title, but he didn’t know exactly what to do with it. He’s had plenty of titles in the past, but this just felt different, almost like he was finally accomplishing something great as weird as that sounded in his head.

“Babe,” Dean chuckled in his raspy voice that sent tingles down Seth’s spine. As cliché as it was to get turned on by a man’s voice, but Seth fucking was cliché as hell then. He had two men with smoky, deep, raspy voices that did weird things to Seth’s libido.

“You can put the belt down, it won’t disappear.” Roman finally offered, a knowing smile on his face.

Seth sighed and gave a slight nod. The belt was a lot heavier than fans really understood and Seth hadn’t let the thing down all day since he was off doing photoshoots and some interviews while Roman and Dean spent the day in the hotel lounging around.

Doing as his two lovers said he set the belt down on the chair next to the bed and made sure it was folded appropriately before he did. His shoulder seemed to sigh in relief as the heavy weight was released.

Cracking his neck, Seth began to unbutton his dress shirt as he disrobed for the night to join his two partners in bed.

After their reunion things just began falling into place for them. They became a lot closer, their bond growing much deeper. It was awful that his two partners were injured right now and couldn’t really celebrate the way they were known for, but Seth appreciated these quiet moments shared between the three. No one else got to see Dean or Roman as they are now but Seth and vice versa and it was a nice feeling. It warmed his insides and made him so ridiculously happy he couldn’t even begin to express it. His life was just perfect right now and he couldn’t get any happier than this moment now.

“Scoot over gimpy.” Seth patted Dean’s leg and made a scooch motion with his hand. He was sure Dean muttered prissy fucker under his breath as he stuck his tongue out but the man obliged none the less. It was an awkward effort with a little pulling and pushing from Seth and Roman to get Dean in the middle, but they always knew how to work as a team.

It was adorable seeing Dean so crippled since Dean abhorred being doted on or taken care of. It gave Seth a new role in the group that he took with pride. Roman was normally the caretaker but with them both sort of out of commission Seth flourished in being in the caretaker role.

“Been a long day...” Seth sighed as he eased himself back onto the pillows and pulled out his hairband shaking his frizzy hair out as he did so.

Dean growled slightly as Seth’s hair whipped him in the face. He scratched his red beard before exclaiming. “You’re telling me....M*A*S*H wasn’t on TV today and I was forced to watch Dr. Phil.”

Roman snorted with laughter. “You didn’t find the episode of ‘my long-lost twin is a prostitute’ interesting?”  

“Dude, are you sure I should leave you two alone it sounds like you just do weird shit.?” Seth asked with a shake of his head.

“Shut up jackass. Just cause you’re the champ don’t mean shit.”

“Don’t be like that, grumpy.” Dean harrumphed in the middle, his eyebrows drawing down in typical Dean pout fashion which only caused Seth to smile fondly and lean close to give him a kiss.

Dean accepted it willingly and even held on for a bit more before letting Seth go.

It’s just been so long since they’ve all been together in one place so that they can actually just chill and breathe. Intimate moments were always shared in the quiet and unfortunately, they didn’t get quiet very often. If anything, they engaged in a lot more kinky, rough sex together that he was sure left some guys nightmares if they ever walked in on them.

Curtis Axel can’t even look Seth in the eyes anymore which brings Dean joy but leaves Roman and Seth absolutely horrified. The fucker.

“I’m so proud of you.” Roman stated sincerely, leaning over and laying a heavy palm on Seth’s leg. Since he disrobed his pants as well it left him in just his boxers. The heat from Roman’s palm wasn’t the only thing causing Seth to quiver slightly. The words of Roman hitting Seth hard.

He swallowed and stared into Roman’s dark brown eyes, radiating so much love and pride it was leaving Seth a little bit dizzy.

“Should I just hide under the covers and let you two carry on?” Dean said in whiny annoyance which made Seth break his staring and roll his eyes.

“You big baby, you’re so needy.” Seth remarked causing Roman to nod in agreement a new gleam lighting his eyes.

Roman was a lot slower than normal, but Seth loved the pace this was working toward. Slow and calm seemed to be what they all three needed and Seth accepted it wholeheartedly watching as Roman leaned over and grabbed Dean’s face softly, rubbing his reddish-brown beard before leaning down and kissing softly.

Watching as his two lovers made out, Seth began to rub himself through his boxers with a slight moan. Nothing was sexier than watching Dean and Roman making out. Roman was all ease, and soft touches and Dean was just so needy and vulnerable that watching the two connect was absolutely enthralling.

Seth had a certain energy in bed that was all rambunctious and eager to touch and interact that when the three of them combined it was absolutely amazing.

Roman pulled off from Dean who whimpered slightly at the loss of contact. Seth took that as his cue and stopped touching him to lean over and begin making out with Roman. Roman’s mouth was spit slicked and warm as Seth’s tongue rolled over Roman’s. Roman grabbed Seth’s hair lightly and tugged making Seth completely melt. His other hand wandered until he could feel Dean’s body underneath them. It was warm and pliant as Seth began to kneed at Dean’s thigh. The sounds that were escaping Dean’s mouth was beginning to amp Seth from neutral to overdrive.

Pulling apart with a quiet pop Seth took a minute to breathe, drinking in the sight of his two boys before him. Sweaty, disheveled, needy but absolutely fucking gorgeous.

“I fucking love you guys.” Dean finally said breaking the silence.

With that, all three men pushed past their making out and began disrobing each other of everything. Seth helped Roman take off his shirt, skirting over his tanned pecs and lightly grazing his nipples making Roman shiver. Roman shucked off his boxers and sweat pants quickly and helped Seth in taking Dean’s bottoms off. It was harder considering Dean couldn’t really use his arm to assist but they all three had plenty years of practice taking each other’s clothes off in the smallest, tightest and oddest of places.

Seth got excited at seeing Dean not wearing any underwear underneath. “Jesus,” Seth breathed his fingers tracing Dean’s pelvic bone being sure to avoid his growing erection because he loved being a tease.

“I know.” Roman said, his voice an octave lower due to his rampant lust running through his body. “The boy just makes it easy.”

“No shit,” Dean said with a sexy grin that lit up his face. “You gonna do something about it?” Dean taunted, obviously toying with both Roman and Seth. Seth loved teasing, but Dean took it to a whole different level. It was like a game of cat and mouse that Seth absolutely never tired of.

“Don’t know I’m sure we can do something.” Seth shrugged, climbing atop Dean and grinding down on his erection causing Dean to curse and stiffen at the unexpected contact.

“Oh yeah,” Roman added, rubbing Seth’s bare back, fingers lightly tracing alongside his back tattoo making Seth bite his lip.

“Don’t....oh fuck....” Dean breathed. His one good hand grabbing at Seth’s hip bone. “Promises you cannnn’tttt....keeepppp” Dean stuttered the last few words out as Seth’s hands ran over Dean’s pecs and began toying with Dean’s nipples. The man had very sensitive nipples partly because he was a kinky fucker but also due to an injury to one that just made it super sensitive. Seth delighted in wrecking Dean in ways other people couldn’t imagine but tonight wasn’t about getting wild, tonight was about sharing love between the three of them.

As Seth mercilessly toyed with Dean making the man’s blue eyes roll back in his head in ecstasy Roman was busy behind Seth slicking himself up. Seth could hear the wet sounds of Roman’s big palm running up and down his dick, he could imagine the appreciation and love shinning in Roman’s eyes as he watched Seth and Dean wreck each other. It was just something they did, and it was one of Roman’s biggest turn-ons.

Seth grinded down atop Dean again delighting in the way Dean’s face was contorting in pleasure his cheeks getting red and highlighting how blue his eyes were as they shone in the dim lighting.

“I’m going to have to stop soon....” Seth breathed out deeply, sweat running in rivulets down the creases of his abs. “I’m gonna lose it and I think he is too.” Seth nodded his head down to Dean who was just losing himself underneath Seth.

Sometimes he and Dean would swap spots and top one another but Seth has been taking over that role since Dean’s injury, so he wouldn’t have to strain in any fashion. Seth’s been enjoying his new-found position of a ‘permanent’ top so to say.

However, both he and Dean knew that Roman ultimately got the last say on who topped who and if Roman was really worked up he would do both he and Dean in one night.

It wasn’t about tops or bottoms tonight, or dominance. It was about reveling in the excitement of their job, the feelings of accomplishment and success and the happiness that all felt at being connected again and finding one another in a world that could be jaded and cruel.

Seth leaned down, both his hands bordering Dean’s face and planted a long, sweet kiss atop his lips that left him breathless and wanting more.

Roman came up behind Seth and nuzzled at his neck, inhaling his musty scent and sucking a wet spot next to his ear.

“Jesus fuck...” Seth breathed, leaning into Roman and closing his eyes. His dick pulsed painfully alongside Dean’s as he squirmed atop the older man as Roman’s magical tongue licked the shell of his ear, moaning in his deep Samoan voice that drove Seth fucking insane.

“You like that?” Roman whispered softly.

Seth shivered and nodded his head dumbly.

“You think I should fuck Seth, Dean?” Roman asked over Seth’s shoulder staring down at their lunatic member whose chest rose and fell quickly. Dean licked his lips and grabbed Seth’s hip in a bruising grip, his fingernails catching on flesh and leaving scratches in their wake. “Fucking do it.”

“Do you want Seth to fuck you?” Roman asked deeply moving from behind Seth and walking his way around the bed. Seth whined softly at the question his head already automatically bobbing up and down despite Roman looking at Dean and asking Dean the question.

Dean nodded vigorously. “Fuck yeah...”

Roman chuckled before bending down and kissing Dean, this time with a bruising grip on his hair. “Such a dirty mouth from such pretty lips.”

Seth adjusted his position atop Dean and began prepping the older man without even being asked. Roman was mumbling something else to Dean, but Seth was so laser focused on his task that he couldn’t concentrate on what was being said, however if Dean’s dick perking up even more was any indication it must have been something hot.

Roman was surprisingly well versed at dirty talk. If Seth thought Dean had a fucking dirty mouth no one prepared him for Roman when he let loose in the bedroom. The man was like a freight train that couldn’t be stopped.

“Go ahead and do it baby.” Roman said with a wink, his smile sexy as he leaned down next to Dean’s head, his hair framing his face and making him look like a Greek fucking God.

Seth nodded before he was fingering Dean open. He started with one finger and reveled in the way Dean cursed before he was arching up on the bed. Roman held him down carefully so that he didn’t injure himself further. When Dean was in the throes of ecstasy he couldn’t really focus on anything else.

“God damn it,” Seth mumbled eagerly. “You’re so fucking tight.” Dean’s hole clenched around the intrusion but the filthy moans coming out of his mouth was making Seth excited to the point of hysteria. He continued with his prep, inserting two fingers than three until he was finger fucking Dean in a lazy rhythm that was leaving Dean jittery and wound up as dirty words fell from his lips like rain from the sky.

“Our baby boy has been saving himself for this for a while, right Dean?”

Dean’s answer was a clench of his teeth and a long drawn out moan as Seth slowly pulled his three fingers out.

“Wow,” Seth said in response jacking himself off slowly, his eyes laser focused on the way his two boyfriends were huddled together in their sweaty glory. “Such a good boy in waiting.”

“Hmmm....” Roman hummed in agreement lifting up and giving Seth a slight nod.

Seth nodded back and slowly began to insert himself into Dean.

“Holy shit...” Dean groaned, his head rolling on the bed as Seth worked himself in inch by inch. He grabbed Dean’s thighs in a bruising grip as he threw his head back. The tight heat encasing him making him crazy, the room began spinning and his vision dimmed for a second causing him to pause and catch his breath.

“It’s been so damn long....” Roman finally said his touch making Seth jump slightly as he toyed with his sweaty hair. Seth nodded in agreement, his legs trembling as Roman’s hands scratched his back all the way down to his muscled ass before giving it a nice squeeze.

Seth swallowed before licking his lips, “Please...” Seth asked softly making Roman laugh.

“You sure you’re ready?”

“Oh, fucking hell...” Dean muttered on the bed, his hands clenched in the sheets waiting in anticipation as Seth stayed absolutely still except for the trembling. “Fuck me like a champ god damn it.”

“As you wish,” Roman said with a smile biting Seth’s shoulder and sliding himself easily into Seth who he was prepping as Seth messed with Dean.

Seth’s hips snapped in ecstasy, his vision whiting out as the three men moved in unison. Roman plastered on his back his hips grinding against Seth’s in a lazy roll as Seth continued with Dean in a bruising pace.

All three men couldn’t contain themselves as they just let all their feelings finally come to a head. Dean was losing his mind laying on the bed and Seth was sure he would have fallen if Roman wasn’t currently holding him up.

The pace was frantic but not intense as normal. Long, black hair whipped back and forth between Seth and Roman and Dean kept cursing to himself asking for Seth to keep going harder and faster.

“I’m gonna...break you...babe...” Seth’s teeth finally just clenched together cutting off his sentence as Roman continued to throttle him from the inside out. His head fell back onto Roman’s shoulder and his grip tightened on Dean’s knees.

“Maybe I’m going to break you...” Roman grunted.

“Fucking hell Ro....”

“So close...” Dean pleaded. “So fucking close....”

“I got you babe.” Seth reassured quickening his pace as his hips smacked into Dean’s ass and created a loud sound that reverberated throughout the hotel room.

Roman’s pace turned frantic until he was growling out Seth’s name and coming. His hips stuttered weakly against Seth’s ass and Seth damn near fell over at the pleasure running through his body currently being in the middle of the two men he adores more than anything.

“Finish him babe.” Roman encouraged still plastered to Seth’s back, his limp dick resting in between his ass.

Seth came with a shout as did Dean who bit through his lip as they both came down from their earlier high.

The sound of the three men’s breathing filled the hotel room, sweat and cum combining and making it smell musty.

Dean broke the silence by a loud, moaned out “fuck” which made Roman laugh loudly.

“Yeah I’d say that’s what we did.” Seth added lamely making Dean give him a dirty look at his stupid joke.

“Oh, I fucking hate you.” Dean groaned flinging his good arm over his eyes as he settled into the bed, obviously exhausted and wore out.

Seth smiled softly at him and tucked a wild strand of hair behind his ear. He bent down and pressed a soft kiss atop his forehead that wasn’t covered by his arm. He licked his lips and delighted in the salty taste in his mouth.

Roman came in a few seconds later with a towel and threw it to Seth who caught it with his right hand. He cleaned himself up quickly and did the same for Dean. Roman crawled into bed behind Seth and gave his back a soft kiss.

“I love you.” Roman murmured, nuzzling at his neck.

“I love _both_ of you.” Roman added, his hand reaching out and petting Dean’s ribcage.

Dean removed his arm from his eyes and sighed. He winced as he attempted to shift his weight to where he was more comfortable before he settled quickly back down as Seth rubbed his good arm.

He drew slow, lazy circles on Dean’s reddened skin before he watched as Dean’s eyes began fluttering drowsily.

“Fucking sap.” Dean breathed with a grin.

“I think you mean the _fucking_ champ.”

Dean cocked his head as his eyebrow rose. “Did our resident tight ass just crack a sex joke?”

Roman chuckled as he reached over and shut off the lamp before finding the remote and turning the TV off. “I think were corrupting him.”

Roman settled behind Seth his arm snaking out around his waist and resting there in a heavy comfort. Seth groaned and sank his tired muscles into the bed, nuzzling next to Dean and continuing to rub soft circles on his skin to calm him down.

“Shut the hell up.” He refuted back but Roman and Dean were already breathing deeply. Seth spent a moment contemplating all the changes in his life and how he’s made it this far. He gazes past Dean and stares at his Intercontinental title twinkling in the moonlight that streams in from the window. Titles throughout their careers have bared witness to many love making sessions, fights, and ups and downs. They were almost as a part of their relationship as each other were. With Roman a warm presence behind him and Dean a comforting weight against him he smiled as his eyes closed. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Seth sighed out thinking about the corruption line as he closed his eyes to sleep.

 

 

 


End file.
